Takigawa Kazumasu
Is one of the 4 most famous Oda generals alongside Katsuie, Nagahide and Mitsuhide. She is the Daimyou of Ise and also leader of a group of pirates there. Appearance Kazumasu looks almost exactly like Empress Himiko and chooses to wear Miko attire. The only noticable difference between her and Himiko is in their personalities, Kazumasu, for example, will usually have a rather cocky smile on her face at all times. Personality It is noted by Yoshiharu that she is rather arrogant and devious, she doesn't hesitate to step on his head when she sees fit or permit his execution. She was also perceptive enough to figure out Yoshiharu was sent by Nobuna. She is very aware of the fact that everyone around her finds her cute, enough that the Kuki Pirates swore loyalty to her just for that reason, and as a Miko she took hold of Ise's hearts and minds. it is even demonstrated that she can influence others, even Yoshiharu, by asking for something in a cute manner. Accoding to her Nobuna is immune to her charms and so is Yoshiharu to an extent, she doesn't like it when such people pop up. She apparantly loves the sea and dislikes the idea of conquering the world, she believes, in this regard, that if Nobuna spent a little more time at the sea she would be less uptight. She refuses to help Nobuna when asked by Yoshiharu purely because she finds war boring. She gave Yoshiharu the nickname "Yoshi" because she couldn't be bothered to memorise his full name. When he was in danger of being killed by Giovanna, she urged him to dive into the sea and escape. She also agreed to help Nobuna entirely because she promised him she would and also because she wanted to use her reward from him to use her power and hear his thoughts. History She was originally raised as a Kouga ninja. Later in her life Kazumasu was alienated by her clansmen, who suspected she was not of their blood, and ran away in despair. she eventually collapsed and was come upon by a girl. Kazumasu, at the time known as Sakon, introduced herself as a rogue ninja. The girl ended up inviting her warmly, and since then she became a retainer of Nobuna Oda, albeit this was not by choice. She spreads word that she apparently charmed her way into becoming Nobuna's retainer, which Yoshiharu doesn't doubt. Because of that time, she starts to long for the sea, desiring to be as far from land and her past as a shinobi as possible. She conquered Ise on Nobuna's orders during the conquest of Mino and journey to Kyoto. However, during the Retreat at Kanegasaki, she suddenly took on the role of an observer and has since not responded to any of Nobuna's requests, which causes Nobuna to send Yoshiharu to deal with her. At some point she became a Miko of Ise Grand Shrine simply by asking for it in a cute manner, later because of said charm the pirate brand led by Kuki Yoshitaka swore loyalty to her. Plot Tiger of Kai Arc : Main Article: Tiger of Kai Arc After Yoshiharu's banishment to Ise he ends up meeting with Kazumasu and Kuki Yoshitaka's pirate band, after helping her to deal with a Knight Templar named Giovanna L'Ortese and recruiting the Spanish missionaries, led by Organtino, to their cause, she joins him in battle with Takeda Shingen for the price of using her power to question Yoshiharu when they win. She ends up replacing Goemon's usual duties for a good portion of the arc due to Yoshiharu's separation from the latter, until she later separates from him and stays with Saitou Dousan to continue fighting Shingen while Yoshiharu is forced to go and help Nobuna with the Azai Asakura Alliance. Current Arc She appeared in Sakai alongside Nobuna, Kuki and Yoshiharu to help fend off an army of pirates led by Murakami Takeyoshi, however this turns out to be a diversion to take their eyes off the situation with Honbyo Temple and the Nyankusho. Soon after, the group is greeted by Gamo Ujisato, who swiftly reveals herself to be Nobuna's new younger sister, which causes Kazumasu no short amount of envy. After Ujisato reveals her plan to make Nobuna a literal god so that she will have the power and status to denounce the Nyankusho and Kenshin, Kazumasu tries to warn Nobuna about Ujisato, claiming the girl might have ulterior motives, Nobuna however ignores her and heads out for Harima. Skills and Abilities Takigawa has been trained as a ninja since young, she is skilled enough in this art to arrange a meeting between Yoshiharu and the warlord Takeda Shingen, by way of sneaking Yoshiharu through the ranks of Takeda's men. She is also skilled at leadership and conquest, such that while Nobuna was busy with Mino and Kyoto, she alone conquered very nearly all of Ise. She appears to possess similar abilities to Himiko in terms of her ability to read other people, this, combined with her very similar appearance, hints somehow at a connection between the two. By pressing her hand onto someone's forehead and asking a question that person cannot lie to her and is in fact compelled to answer, no matter how personal or embarrassing the question was. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daimyōs Category:Hime Category:Takigawa Clan Category:Ninjas Category:Koga Category:Oda's Five Great Generals Category:Oda Army Category:Kuki Pirates